


Ride Like John Wayne

by thecatsred



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blatant References to The Birdcage (1996), Chubby McCree, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Piercings, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatsred/pseuds/thecatsred
Summary: Following on the tail-end of what seemed to be a one night stand, Jesse's more than a little nervous to ask for what he really wants. Luckily Hanzo has everything planned out.





	Ride Like John Wayne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kvmjf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kvmjf/gifts).



> This is a fic for the lovely Kvmjf! Thank you so much!

Hanzo watches Jesse cleaning off Peacekeeper while he disassembles Stormbow and places it back in its case with great care. He squats down to flip the clasps on his case, looking up to see Jesse leaning against the far wall, hat tilted down a little, and one ankle crossed over the other. An image of easy confidence that has Hanzo’s chest fluttering. It’s only when Jesse shifts, and pushes away from the wall that Hanzo realizes he’s been caught staring.

“You got somethin’ on your mind?” Jesse asks, tilting his head to the side, a smile on his lips.

Hanzo stands up, pulling the case to rest against a pile of gym mats. “Yes.” He says, squaring his shoulders.  

Jesse waits a beat, then begins walking across the room to Hanzo’s side. “Mind sharing?” He asks, close enough that Hanzo has to crane his neck to look him in the eye.

Hanzo widens his stance, places one hand on his hips, chin tilted up haughtily. “I want to know how you make it seem so natural, your...cowboy thing. Teach me.”

Jesse stares at him for a solid minute, eyes darting back and forth across Hanzo’s face like he wasn’t sure if he was being made fun of. Finally, he just leans back and laughs. “Alright,” He concedes. “I guess we can start with the walk. Can’t talk the talk til you can walk the walk...or however it goes. Watch me,”

Jesse tips his hat in Hanzo’s direction for added drama, giving the man a grin as he turns on his heel and saunters across the room. He pushes his hips forward, long legs swinging in a wide arc, the curve of his waist twists with each movement. It’s almost hypnotizing, and even though Jesse’s playing it up, Hanzo cannot take his eyes off him. His boots fall heavily against the hard floor, the noise ringing out into the otherwise empty room. The jingle of his spurs adding that perfect high note. When he reaches the opposite side of the room, he spins and makes his way back to Hanzo. The perfect image of a classic cowboy, all bravado and swagger. 

Hanzo feels as though he's never witnessed anything more striking.

Then Jesse’s talking, and Hanzo has to blink to get back in the present. “Alright now you try.” Jesse steps over to the side, gesturing to the room. “Show me a walk.”

Hanzo nods, letting out a breath. He moves gracefully across the floor as he usually does, soft footfalls and closed body language with his shoulders drawn in to make himself less of a target. As he makes his way back to Jesse, he sees Jesse shaking his head.

“No, yer makin’ yourself too small. You gotta walk big, like you own the place. You wanna be seen. Ya know you're dangerous an’ you want t’get that message across to anyone nearby.”

Hanzo rolls his eyes good naturedly, smiling. “So now I understand why you are so terribly loud.”

Jesse makes a face. “Aw, don't be like that, darlin’.” He says, matching Hanzo’s smile. “Now, listen.” He starts, turning towards Hanzo fully. “You know John Wayne?”

“...Yes.” 

Jesse perks up. “Okay, he's got a very distinctive walk, easy to imitate. Give it a try.” He slips his thumbs through the belt loops on his pants. “Jus’ get off yer horse, an’ head into the saloon.”

Once again, Hanzo takes off towards the other side of the room, doing his best to channel whatever energy Jesse gave off earlier and wracking his brain for any old westerns he watched when he was younger. When he turns and starts walking back, Hanzo notices Jesse's concerned face.

“No good?”

Jesse waits for Hanzo to come to a stop in front of him. “Actually, it’s perfect. I just never realized John Wayne walked like that.”

They both stand closely across each other for a moment, stone faced, before bursting into laughter. Hanzo ends up snorting, covering his mouth with a free hand, using the other to grab onto Jesse as he curls into himself.

“Maybe...maybe I’m not cut out to be a proper cowman.” Hanzo gets out between soft chuckles, eyes shining. 

Jesse brings a hand up to run his fingers along the edge of his hat. “Nah, gotta let me have my thing, sweetheart.” He gives Hanzo a wink. “Y'know what they say,”

Hanzo calms himself down enough to look up. “And what's that?”

“This town ain't big enough for the two of us.” Jesse deadpans.

Hanzo begins laughing again in earnest, cheeks pink from his mirth, hanging off an equally amused Jesse. Once he catches his breath finally, he reaches up to wind his hand around the soft fabric of Jesse's collar and yanks him down so he can kiss him square on the mouth. Jesse’s lips are soft and pliant, his beard much softer and fluffier than Hanzo imagined it to be. 

Jesse pulls back after a second, wide eyed. Both of his hands are on Hanzo’s shoulders, keeping him there, even while Hanzo keeps his own twisted in Jesse’s shirt. 

“Are we doing this again?” Jesse asks, voice tentative, hopeful. 

Hanzo narrows his eyes. “Did you think otherwise?”

“I...thought maybe that...earlier...was a spur of the moment, post-fight jitters thing…” Jesse looks off to the side, shrugging. 

“Foolish.” Hanzo presses up on his toes, moving in for another kiss but Jesse stops him short.

“You sure about this?”

Hanzo scoffs, looking Jesse straight in the eyes, despite Jesse’s best attempt at hiding them behind his hair and under his hat. “I know what I am after, cowboy. Do you?” Hanzo quirks a brow at him and shrugs Jesse’s hands off. He reaches around Jesse, grabbing his case, and leaves the training room without another word. 

Jesse must only deliberate half a second before following him, because soon enough, the sound of those spurs trailing him down the hall. 

They move to Hanzo's room in relative silence. Hanzo opens the room for them both, setting his case inside once Jesse clears the entryway. Jesse stands awkwardly for a beat, and Hanzo can take it no longer, pressing Jesse against his door and drawing their lips together for another kiss. He feels one of Jesse’s large hands on his neck, the other sliding down to rest on his lower back, and that just drives him on further.

Hanzo pushes his hands up under Jesse’s shirt, his fingers running through the soft hairs on his stomach. He moans into Jesse’s mouth, stepping closer to the man while he does his best to undo the buttons and expose the rest to his greedy hands. He walks Jesse backwards to his bed, pushing the larger man to sit on the mattress while he quickly pulls off his top and steps out of his pants, leaving him only in his underwear. Jesse makes no move to continue undressing himself, an uneasy look on his face. 

Hanzo steps between the v of Jesse’s parted legs and runs his hands down the strong shoulders, pressing his fingertips into the muscle there.

“Sorry I'm not much ta look at, darlin’.” Jesse rumbles, words soft. “Last several years ain't been too kind ta me.”

“Hush.” Hanzo admonishes, pushing his hands down further, the fabric of Jesse’s shirt slipping off his arms and pooling around his waist. Jesse’s stomach and hips have a nice softness about them Hanzo finds incredible. The man’s shoulders and chest muscles show a strength that rivals his own, and Jesse wants to belittle himself? Nonsense. Hanzo pushes Jesse further back along the bed, raising a knee up on the outside of Jesse’s hips, and then the other once he’s settled in the man’s lap, ass resting across the wide expanse of Jesse’s thick, muscular thighs. 

Jesse, for his part, hasn’t put his hands back on Hanzo yet, watching Hanzo look him over, assessing. 

Hanzo allows himself to run his hands down from the juncture of Jesse’s shoulders and neck, across his broad, hairy chest, down his stomach and to his hips. Where there was once the cut of muscle, Jesse’s lower belly had a more soft definition to it, giving way to Hanzo’s pressing fingers on his way back up, curling through his chest hair before finally stilling.

“You're so...hairy.” Hanzo says, tone full of praise.

Jesse pushes up on his elbows, looking down at himself solemnly. “Sorry, can't really help it much…”

Hanzo whips his head up, brows drawn together. “No . You misunderstand. I like it very much.” This earns him a blush.

He cards his hands through the hair carefully, moving back up Jesse's chest and cupping the supple muscle of his pecs in each hand, squeezing gently.

“You have a gorgeous physique. Soft in places that matter, and deceptively strong. It’s...intriguing. I could spend hours letting myself explore your body.” Hanzo murmurs, eyes locked on Jesse’s torso. 

Jesse lets his head fall back into the pillows. “Yer gonna make me blush, you keep up with that sweet talk. Ain’t I supposed ta be charming  _ you _ with my roguish ways?”

“ _ Please _ .”

Jesse huffs as Hanzo runs his hands back down Jesse's body, sweeping out and making to grab his soft hips.

“Ah, wouldn't do that if I were you.” Jesse warns.

Hanzo looks mischevious. “You’re ticklish?”

“Yes!” Jesse sounds nervous. That wouldn’t do. 

Hanzo moves away from Jesse’s hips and nods, leaning down across Jesse's body. Jesse smiles thankfully at him on the way down, and Hanzo feels his hands come up, wrapping around his back. “I have different plans for you anyway.” He says, close enough that his lips brush against Jesse's own. 

“Do ya now?”

“Mhm,” Hanzo kisses the sides of Jesse’s jaw and across his neck.

“And what might that be?”

Hanzo grins against Jesse’s heated skin. “Wait and see.” He sucks at the juncture of Jesse’s shoulder, and leaves little kisses and soft bites here and there as he slides downwards. He keeps his hands off the man’s hips, not wanting to be thrown off. That isn’t the type of rodeo he has in mind. 

When he reaches the waistband of Jesse’s boxers, he hears a soft curse from above him that he ignores, instead pulling the fabric away. Jesse twists a little once he’s exposed, as if shying away from Hanzo’s gaze. It only serves to make Hanzo more determined to show Jesse it’s okay to want this. That he deserves this.

Hanzo presses his nose into the hairs surrounding the base of Jesse's cock, nuzzling and turning his face just so that allows him to mouth lazily at the shaft. 

Jesse’s breath hitches, and Hanzo feels a tentative hand sliding into his hair. “Been a while,” Jesse chokes out, squirming under Hanzo's feather light touches. A warning of sorts, perhaps. 

“Mm?” Hanzo lifts his head to catch Jesse's eyes from behind his messy hair. “So the cowman is all talk?”

Jesse leans his head back on the pillow, groaning. “C’mon, Sugar, don't tease me. Ain't like I've had the time.”

“Then I will make time for you.”

Hanzo lifts Jesse’s heavy cock from his belly, letting his calloused fingers play across the soft skin, and angling it so he can reach it a little easier from his position. He feels Jesse’s eyes on him, but he knows if he looks up, he’d be caught in them. Instead, he closes his eyes and lets Jesse slip into his mouth. The salty tang hits his tongue first, and he moans, taking more in. Jesse’s fingers card through his hair, pushing any loose bangs out of the way and tucking a strand behind his ear.  

“Ya look real pretty like that,” Jesse sighs, and Hanzo can’t help but look up at him now. His dark eyes meet Jesse’s shining ones, a look almost like reverence on Jesse’s face that has Hanzo nearly melting on the spot. 

Instead of gracing Jesse with a comment, he continues his efforts, sinking as far down on his cock he can go, nose nearly pressed against Jesse’s stomach but not quite making it. He swallows a few times, relishing in the way Jesse loses all composure and squirms under him with a whine. 

He pulls off slowly, letting his throat rest before he speaks, sounding harsh regardless. “Stay here,” He says, pushing himself up and off the bed entirely. He hears Jesse’s hand thump back onto the bed. 

Now...he knows he has things around here...somewhere...aha! He grabs a foil packet from his lower drawer and tosses a bottle of half-used lube at the bed. The little ‘oof!’ has him cringing slightly as he turns back. Jesse’s got one hand under him, propping himself up. The other currently holds the bottle. 

“Got me in the chest with this,” He says, no heat behind his words. He sets the lube down against his side and pats the covers near him, smiling. Hanzo notices a slight ease with his body language now and it warms him to know he’s the cause of it. 

“Apologies.” Hanzo sets the condom on the bedside table and pushes his underwear off without any fanfare. It would be too much trouble trying to deal with once he’s back on the bed, and really, he’s too keyed up to care about making a show at this point.

Jesse, for his part, whistles low. His eyes sweep over Hanzo on his return. If Hanzo preens a little over it, nobody has to know. “No harm done,” Jesse says, grabbing onto one of Hanzo’s strong thighs and running his hand up. 

Hanzo settles on Jesse’s lap and opens a hand in front of himself. It takes him wiggling his fingers for Jesse to understand what he’s after, but once he does, he dips his chin against his chest and looks away. So much for that earlier bravado. Hanzo accepts the bottle of lube and flips open the cap with ease, pouring some out onto his fingers. 

He reaches behind himself, noticing Jesse still avoiding him, and sighs. “Jesse, look at me.” 

Jesse slowly lets his eyes return to the man straddling his thighs, his face a bright cherry red and breathing fast, shallow. “Real pretty,” He repeats, mostly to himself. 

Hanzo smiles at him kindly and lifts himself up just enough so he can do this easier. He prefers to tease himself when he’s alone, but the anticipation of what will follow combined with an enthusiastic audience has him pressing a finger inside quickly. He sucks his lower lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth as he adds another finger, pushing back against them both as he gets used to the pressure. 

Jesse allows him only a moment’s peace, then his mouth starts up. “Look at’cha, darlin’. Workin’ yourself up so nice and good fer me. Goddamn, I must be the luckiest fella in the whole world to have ya here on my lap, making such nice little noises.” Hanzo’s eyes widen a bit, unaware he’d been making sounds at all. He pulls his fingers out and reapplies more lube, shoving three in this time. “Hanzo,” Jesse whispers, which is enough for him to pause in his prep and look down at the man under him. “Please.”

Hanzo shudders, slipping his fingers out of himself and wiping them unceremoniously on the bed. He leans gently sets himself back down, leaning over to grab the condom. “I will not go easy on you,” He warns, which has Jesse dropping his head back against his pillow and groaning. His hips buck up without his say so, trying desperately for any sort of friction Hanzo has denied him since he got off the bed the first time. 

The condom wrapper ends up somewhere on the floor, a problem for the future as far as Hanzo is concerned. Jesse hisses when Hanzo gets his hands around him to slip the condom on. “Patience,” He says, smiling at Jesse’s pleading expression. He could get used to this. That pouty look did wonders for him.

“Been real good an’ patient this whole time, honey.”

Hanzo applies more lube to Jesse’s cock, taking it in hand and lifting himself up over it. “Yes, I suppose you have.” Jesse bucks up again, ripping a gasp from Hanzo when the head of his cock catches on Hanzo’s rim. 

“Shit, sorry, I-”

Hanzo shakes his head, lowering himself down fully, letting gravity do most of the work until Jesse was as deep as he could get. “Don’t be,” He says, breathless. He presses his strong hands down on Jesse’s stomach, keeping him still even as he feels Jesse’s planting his feet on the bed to get some leverage. He lets out a long, deep breath, eyes closed. Jesse is, by far, the thickest he’s ever taken. At least in his recent memory. “I’ve imagined this,” He admits, tilting his head back and talking to his ceiling. He rolls his hips smoothly, not letting much of Jesse slip out, getting use to the feeling of him inside, stretching him to his limit. “Since our little...foray on that ship, I’ve ah- I’ve thought of this. How you’d feel.” 

Jesse’s hands slide up his thighs further. “And?” Jesse asks, thrusting up into Hanzo as much as he’s allowed, though by no means trying to take over the rhythm. He’s just enjoying the ride for now. “Everythin’ you thought it’d be?”

That gets a laugh out of Hanzo, who leans forward on his hands and lifts himself up a few inches, dropping back down. “Ah...ab-absolutely. Perfect.” 

Jesse groans, letting his hands slide to Hanzo’s inner thighs, his thumbs pressing against Hanzo’s balls. “Dunno ‘bout all that, darlin’.” He says reverently as Hanzo lifts himself again. Jesse does his best to match Hanzo which each thrust upwards, pulling more and more sounds from Hanzo each time. 

Hanzo watches as Jesse gets his flesh hand on his dick, which had been rubbing across Jesse’s stomach until now. His breath hitches, and he tries to buck forward into Jesse’s hand even as he keeps rolling his hips at the pace he set himself. Jesse pulls Hanzo’s foreskin back, pressing the edge of his thumbnail into his slit and gathers up the pre there, smearing it around the head. His other hand, warmed now by all the contact, goes down to play with his balls when suddenly, Jesse stills. 

Hanzo bites back the noise he wants to make and looks at Jesse’s curious face. “What? W-what is it?”

Jesse pushes Hanzo’s dick up and to the side a little and thumbs at a silver piercing resting just under his shaft. “Didn’t know ya had a piercing here…” Jesse says in wonder, thumb passing back and forth over it. 

Hanzo lowers himself entirely, making slow, circular motions with his hips while Jesse plays with him. He watches Jesse investigate, stopping to pump his cock a few times, letting Hanzo rock into the tight hole of his fist. “I’ve um, I’ve had that for…” He moans when Jesse pulls on the piercing. “A while. Years.”

“Didn’t notice it before.” Jesse thrusts up into Hanzo without warning, and Hanzo realizes he’s stopped moving. He picks up his pace again, pushing back against Jesse a little meanly since he got caught off guard. The hands on him don’t help him keep a steady motion, but Jesse doesn’t rightly care.

“That...mm, that closet  _ was _ rather dark, I don’t…don’t imagine you could see well.” He gives up on lifting himself up now, thighs too shaky, his need too desperate to coordinate properly. He sticks to just rolling back and forth like liquid, using his hands on Jesse’s stomach for leverage. Only a few inches pull out before slipping back in. Jesse abandons playing with Hanzo’s piercing, hands a death grip on his hips Hanzo is sure will leave bruises. His dick throbs at the thought of having marks on him after this. Marks made by Jesse himself. 

Jesse’s breath starts to stutter, coming out hot over his lips, eyes zeroed in on where his cock disappears into Hanzo’s body. “Can’t,” He warns, pushing up into Hanzo and knocking him forward. Hanzo doesn’t even have time to resettle before Jesse’s groaning out something that sounds like his name and curling upwards, his hips stilling against Hanzo’s ass. 

After a heartbeat, Jesse lets go of his grip on Hanzo and sinks back into the bed, looking sheepishly up at the other man. “I’m...oh.” He runs a hand through his sweaty hair, trying not to look embarrassed. Hanzo couldn’t have him like this.

Hanzo can feel Jesse soften inside him, so he wordlessly lifts himself up as best he can and scoots up Jesse’s body, sitting himself down on his chest. “Nevermind that,” He pets the side of Jesse’s face, thumb running through Jesse’s scruff and down to his mouth. He presses the pad against his lower lip, waiting for Jesse to get the idea, Jesse going a little cross eyed trying to keep eye contact with Hanzo from this angle. His dick jumps when Jesse’s pink tongue darts out to wet his finger, and that spurs him into action. “Open,” He says in a way that has Jesse opening his mouth obediently without any of his usual sass. Hanzo files that way for later.  

He takes hold of his dick, head nearly purple now from neglect, and moves forward just a touch more. Close enough to run the tip against Jesse’s lips, making them shiny and wet before he slowly pushes in. Jesse takes him to root eagerly, swallowing around him and running the flat of his tongue around his shaft. Hanzo allows his eyes to flutter closed as he reaches up towards the top of the headboard, gripping it. “I’m going to move now,” He whispers, getting a little ‘mhm’ from Jesse, which sends vibrations shooting down his body and into his toes. 

He doesn’t last much longer after that. Since the first kiss back in the training room he’s been ready to go, and it only takes a few thrusts into Jesse’s warm mouth before he’s pulling back with a loud moan. He leaves several stripes of white along Jesse’s chest, one spurt even getting a little in the man’s beard, which has him laughing awkwardly while he tries to clean it up as best he can. It’s a futile effort in any case. And from the way Jesse’s looking at him, honey eyes warm with the biggest smile he’s seen aimed his direction, he guesses Jesse doesn’t mind all too much. 

“Still the prettiest damned thing I ever did see.” Jesse’s voice is thick and a little raspy, and it makes Hanzo want to wait around in the bed for another round. But Jesse is an absolute disaster. Sweat and come drying into the hairs swirling around his pecs. Hair plastered against parts of his face and sticking up at odd angles everywhere else. And it’s not till Hanzo rolls to the side does he realize he’s still got the condom on. 

He reaches forward, ignoring the hiss from Jesse as he pulls off the condom and ties it, dropping it over the side of his bed. Like the wrapper, he’d worry about that later. Not now. Now… “We need to shower,” Hanzo says, pushing his fingers back into Jesse’s chest hair and making even more of a mess. 

“Sure do,” Jesse agrees, putting forth no effort to remove himself from the bed whatsoever. 

“You’re disgusting,” Hanzo says, continuing to move his fingers around Jesse’s chest. “But I’m not any better.”

“Mhm,”

“ _ Jesse _ .”

“Fine, but only if ya promise me somethin’.”

Hanzo sighs and sits up, looking down at Jesse’s face. The serious expression there has him swallowing a sarcastic remark. “Yes?”

“Please don’t let this be a one time thing.” Hanzo opens his mouth, but Jesse lifts a finger. “I mean it. I want this. Want you.” He tries to sit up as well, and Hanzo scrambles to make room for him. “Been crazy ‘bout ya for months, you had to know it.”

“I did.” Hanzo agrees.

“It ‘bout killed me when I thought that quickie a few weeks back is all we were gonna get from...this...this  _ thing  _ we got. I ain’t lookin’ for a quick wham-bam-thank ya-ma’am. Too old fer that shit now. An’ if that makes ya uncomfortable, well. I’m gonna be damn heartbroken but I’ll deal. I respect our friendship too much to be throwin’ feelings at’cha you ain’t wanting. But I figure...now’s the best time to bring it up. Considerin’.” Jesse shrugs, but he doesn’t turn away from Hanzo like before, just sits and waits for a response. Hanzo feels a tightness in his chest he hadn’t been aware of melt away.

He brings a hand back up to Jesse’s face, and the other man leans into it, turning slightly to kiss at his palm. Hanzo’s throat tightens just a bit. “You worry too much.” He says, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Jesse’s. “I’ve no intention of going anywhere. Except maybe the shower.” Jesse laughs, which has Hanzo smiling and pulling back. “I’m here with you as long as you’ll have me.” He admits.

“Hopefully next time I’ll have ya fer a little longer than this round…” Jesse says, grinning. 

“Oh my god,”

“Jus’ messin’ with ya, darlin. C’mon, let’s get up ‘fore I fall asleep like this.” He rolls off the bed, and turns with his hand outstretched to help Hanzo up, which he takes gratefully.

“An excellent idea.”


End file.
